


Sweet Forgiveness

by AJsRandom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Drama & Romance, Episode: s04e09 Lancelot du Lac, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanfiction, Fix-It, Getting Back Together, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom
Summary: Fix-it for S4E9, Lancelot du Lac. Before Gwen leaves for her banishment, Merlin finds the bracelet and takes it to Arthur. She is declared innocent, but it takes her time to forgive herself and Arthur.





	Sweet Forgiveness

_The court waits in silence in the council chambers. Gwen stands between two guards, surrounded by the entire council, including the Knights of the Round Table. Agravaine stands by the throne. He nods and the two guards force Gwen to her knees as Arthur enters. Arthur walks resolutely to the throne. He stands behind it, his back to the council. Gwen is pale, her face streaked with tears._

_“You will leave, please,” Arthur says softly. Agravaine nods to the two guards and they depart. “All of you.” No one moves. “Now.” The knights and councilmen leave. Gwen looks at her brother; he glares at her disappointedly as he leaves. Agravaine remains. “You, too, Uncle.”_

_“Sire—“_

_“Now.”_

_Agravaine bows and exits. Arthur glares at the wall as he waits for the doors to close. Gwen sighs with grief. Arthur turns around and glares at her as he walks slowly past her. She can't bring herself to look at him._

_Arthur speaks up, “What are you still doing on your knees? Am I just your king? Get up for goodness sake.” Gwen stands as he circles her. “I was to be your husband.” Arthur completes his circle and faces her, finally looking her in the eye. She holds his gaze, distressed. “What happened, Guinevere?” She tries to say something, but has no answer and shakes her head. “We were happy. I know we were happy.” Gwen nods painfully. “You felt it too?” She nods with her eyes closed. She shakes her head, still unable to speak, and nods. “You love him? You've always loved him?”_

_Gwen shakes her head. “No.”_

_“All those times you said you wanted to be with me?”_

_“I meant every word.”_

_“Tomorrow . . . was our wedding day.”_

_Gwen nods painfully, closing her eyes, suffering through a new bout of tears. “I know.”_

_“If you had worries . . .”_

_She shakes her head. “I wasn't worried.”_

_“If you had doubts . . .”_

_“I didn't have any doubts.”_

_Arthur raises his voice. “Then forgive me! Because I must be really stupid! WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!” Arthur steps forward and grabs her arms in a vice grip. Gwen sobs and looks at him in emotional agony, unable to respond to his justified anger. Arthur realizes what he's doing and lets her go. He turns away, trying to calm himself. “Sorry.”_

_Gwen rubs her arm. “No. No. No, it is I who should be sorry. You mean everything to me, Arthur . . . Once there was Lancelot, a long time ago. But I haven't considered him in that way for many years. I thought he was dead. I thought I would never see him again, and . . . and then . . . when I did, I was . . . overwhelmed. I was drawn to him. I couldn't stop myself, I don't know why.” Gwen presses her hands to her face as if in prayer. “I love you. You mean everything to me.” Gwen holds her hands to her stomach, barely able to get the last words out through her sobs. Arthur is not moved by her words. “All these years, I've waited for you.”_

_“You only had to wait one more day.” Arthur's voice cracks with emotion._

_“All I've ever wanted is to be your queen. I still want to be your queen.”_

_“Do you know what they're saying?” Arthur points to the doors that the councilmen left through. Guinevere shakes her head. “That in my father's day, you'd be put to death.” They regard each other and Gwen takes a breath. She watches him for his decision. “I don't want to see you dead, Guinevere.” She waits, hoping. “But I don't want to see you.” Gwen is distraught by his answer. “I cannot look on you every day. You will leave Camelot at first light—”_

_“Arthur—”_

_“You return upon pain of death.”_

_Gwen sniffles. “No.” Arthur walks past Gwen and she panics. “No, no, no! I cannot be without you!”_

_“That is my decision.”_

_Gwen stops and he continues to the door. “Where will I go?”_

_Arthur stops at the door and turns to look at her. “I am sorry. I am truly sorry.” Arthur opens the door and leaves Guinevere alone in the council room._

xxxXxxx

Merlin was sitting in Gaius’s chambers with Gaius when the news reached them. Gwen had been banished and must leave at dawn. If she returned, she’d be killed.

Merlin looked at Gaius. “This is what Morgana wanted . . . all along.”

“She couldn't suffer the ignominy of seeing Gwen on her throne. It is, indeed, a cruel revenge,” Gaius replied.

“But it is Morgana who created it. I must make Arthur see that. If he knew that Lancelot was a shade . . .”

“It wouldn't change what Gwen has done. It's the betrayal that matters to the king, Merlin. Telling him of Lancelot's true nature won't change that. It's Gwen who must pay the price.”

Merlin stood. “But I can’t just let it go at that. She’s my friend too. There has to be a reason she went to see Lancelot. But what would make her do that?”

“I have no idea. But be careful, Merlin. Do not get caught on Arthur’s bad side.”

Merlin looked back on his way to the door. “Don’t worry, I won’t.”

xxxXxxx

For some reason, Merlin was drawn to the cell where Arthur had put Gwen. Once he stepped inside, he was immediately drawn to one corner by a magical presence. He found a thin, silver bracelet buried beneath the straw and pulled it out. Yes, this definitely had a magical signature. He pocketed it and hurried back to Gaius’s chambers to consult with the physician.

xxxXxxx

Merlin banged open the door to Gaius’s chambers. “Merlin!” Gaius yelled, startled.

Merlin closed the door behind him and stepped down into the room. “Gaius, I found this in Gwen’s cell. It definitely has magical properties.” He took the bracelet out of his pocket and held it out to Gaius.

The older man took it and examined it closely. “Yes, I can tell it has magic. It’s possible Morgana enchanted it to reawaken Gwen’s feelings for Lancelot.”

“That would explain things, wouldn’t it?” He nodded at the bracelet. “I need to take this information to Arthur. He may want to reverse Gwen’s banishment.”

“Let us hope so. I’ll come with you. Arthur will want a second testimony.”

“Good idea. He’d know how desperate I am to save Gwen. He’ll believe you more readily.” Merlin gestured at the door. “No time like the present.”

“Do you think he’ll still be awake?”

“Do you think he’d be able to sleep after all this?”

“Good point.”

“Let’s go.”

Merlin and Gaius made their way out the door and to Arthur’s chambers, where Merlin knocked. They heard Arthur call out, “Come in.”

When Merlin and Gaius entered, they saw Agravaine standing there with the king. “Sire, if you please . . .” Agravaine was saying, but Arthur held up a hand.

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore, Uncle. Please leave.”

“Yes, sire,” Agravaine simpered. He glared at Merlin and Gaius as he passed. Neither man said anything.

“What can I help you with?” Arthur asked. He looked a bit worn down but determined.

Merlin looked at Gaius, who stepped forward, bracelet in hand. “Sire, this bracelet was found in Gwen’s cell. It is imbued with powerful magic.”

“What are you saying?”

“We believe it was enchanted to reawaken Gwen’s feelings for Lancelot.”

“Can you prove this?”

Gaius stood up straight. “I believe the only way to prove this is to cross-examine Gwen.”

“Guard!” Arthur yelled. One of the guards entered from the corridor outside Arthur’s chambers. “Please bring Guinevere to my chambers at once. And be gentle.”

“Yes, sire.” The guard nodded and left.

“Now tell me more about this bracelet. Let me see it.” Arthur held out his hand and Gaius passed it to him. He held it up and looked closely at it then sat it down on the table next to him.

“I found it, sire,” Merlin said. “I had a feeling I’d find a clue to all this in her cell. I took it to Gaius, who examined it for magic.”

“The magic on this bracelet could have easily enchanted Gwen,” Gaius confirmed. “I believe she is innocent in all this.” He gestured to the bracelet.

“That such a small thing could cause such great harm . . .” Arthur mused. “And what does that say for Lancelot? Is he evil now? Working with Morgana? Should I question him as well?”

“It’s hard to say what his motivations are, sire. But he could very well be working with Morgana. She would certainly benefit if you didn’t have a queen.”

“One less person for her to go through to get to you,” Merlin said.

“I’ll question Lancelot later. It would be good to know what we are facing here,” Arthur said. At that point, there was a knock on the door.

“Enter,” called Arthur.

The guard re-entered the room, his arm wrapped around Gwen’s. “Sire,” he said.

“Thank you. You may leave.” The guard nodded and left.

That left Gwen and Arthur staring at each other. “Sire,” Gwen said as she curtsied.

“Guinevere,” Arthur replied.

Merlin noticed a coldness between them. It seemed they had hurt each other quite badly. “Good to see you, Gwen.” Merlin said.

“Hello, Merlin, Gaius,” she replied.

Arthur cleared his throat. “Guinevere, do you recognize this bracelet?” He held up the bracelet so Gwen could see it.

Surprise washed over her face. “You found it?”

“Merlin found it.”

“In the corner of your cell,” Merlin said.

“That’s where I threw it.”

“Guinevere, where did you get this bracelet?”

“Lancelot gave it to me, the day after he got back. He said it was to wish us good fortune.” She looked at the bracelet in disgust. “It brought anything but.”

“Did you know it was enchanted?”

“Enchanted?”

“Gaius has detected magic inherent in this bracelet. He believes it could have been enchanted to reawaken your feelings for Lancelot.”

Gwen nodded. “That makes sense. I started feeling for him again shortly after I put it on. The thoughts I had . . . it was like I was watching myself doing these things but was powerless to stop them.”

Gaius spoke up. “That is exactly the effect it would have on a person,” he turned to Arthur, “Gwen is innocent.”

Arthur nodded. “It would appear so.” He turned to Gwen. “Guinevere, it seems I owe you a major apology. You are no longer banished and may report to work in the morning. I—” He glanced at Merlin and Gaius. “You two may leave, if you please.”

“Yes, sire,” Gaius replied. He bowed then caught the arm of Merlin’s jacket and pulled him with him as he turned to leave. Merlin went along with him as he left the room.

“Do you think they’ll make up now?” Merlin asked as they walked away.

“I hope so,” Gaius replied, “though I fear it may take some time for them to completely forgive each other.”

“Let’s hope for the best then.”

xxxXxxx

Arthur waited until the door was closed behind Merlin and Gaius before speaking again. He rushed toward Gwen and tried to take her hands, but she pulled them away. “Guinevere, I am so very sorry for how I treated you earlier. If only we had known about the bracelet before, we could have put a stop to this ever happening.”

“We couldn’t have known, sire. And anyway, here we are.”

“Will you accept my apology?”

“Maybe I can, in time. But tonight I am so emotionally worn out I don’t think I can even think right now. Will you let me go, sire, so I can go home and rest?”

“Of course, but there’s no need to call me ‘sire.’”

“I’m afraid there is every need, until I can forgive you.”

“I understand. You may go.”

Gwen curtsied. “Thank you, sire.” She turned and left the room.

Arthur stood staring after her then turned and thumped into a chair at his table. He played idly with the bracelet for a moment before remembering what he was dealing with. He threw it into the hearth and watched it catch fire.

xxxXxxx

The next morning, Merlin watched Gwen and Arthur interact at breakfast. Or rather watched Arthur try to interact with Gwen. But she would answer him only with a word or two as she served, and seemed relieved to go when it was her time.

Over the next few weeks, Merlin saw several little moments like this between them. Arthur would try to apologize to Gwen, but she would only talk to him for a few moments before hurrying off to her next task. Arthur grew more and more depressed the longer his words had no effect on Gwen. One night, when he went to get Arthur ready for bed, he found the king staring out his window.

“Merlin,” Arthur acknowledged as he entered the room. “Do you think Guinevere will ever forgive me?”

Merlin stopped short. “It’s not my place to say, sire.”

“Well I’m asking you your opinion. As my friend and her friend: do you think she will ever forgive me?”

Merlin walked closer to Arthur. “Gwen is, by nature, a very generous person. But you hurt each other a lot, and that’s going to take time to get over. Have you gotten over it completely?”

“I guess so. I mean, I’m willing to forgive her.”

“But have you forgiven yourself?”

Arthur turned from the window. “I—I don’t know. What happened was so hurtful, I have not had a chance to think that through. Could this be what she is waiting for?”

“It might be. I’m willing to talk to her, if you like, as a friend, to see where her mind is.”

“Please. Say what you need to say. I still love her and I want her to know it.”

“All right. I’ll find her tomorrow. Now, let’s get you ready for bed.”

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep.”

“Give it a try. I think you’ll sleep better than you know.”

After Merlin had gotten Arthur into bed and snuffed all the candles, he whispered a sleeping spell.

xxxXxxx

Merlin didn’t catch up with Gwen until after dinner the next day. He found her at her home, washing her dishes. “Hi, Gwen,” he said after she opened her door to him.

“Hello, Merlin,” she replied as she closed the door behind him. “What can I help you with?”

“Actually, I came to see if I could help you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Arthur.”

“Oh.” She sat down at her table.

“Gwen, he still loves you. That much is clear to me.”

“I know. And I still love him, too.”

“Then why don’t you forgive him?”

“It—it just hurt so much when he banished me. I hardly know what to say to him anymore.”

Merlin sat down next to her. “Gwen, it actually sounds like you have the same problem he does: you haven’t forgiven yourself.”

“I haven’t forgiven myself . . . you could be right.”

“Remember that you hurt him too, though it wasn’t your fault. Gwen, he’s forgiven you and he’s working on forgiving himself. Don’t you think you should do the same?”

“I—I believe you’re right.” She grasped Merlin’s hands. “Thank you, Merlin.”

“You’re welcome, Gwen. I just want to see you and Arthur happy again. I know you can work your way through this and be together again.”

“You’re such a good friend, Merlin.”

“Thanks Gwen.” He stood. “I’d better get back to the castle. His Pratliness will be wanting me soon.” Gwen laughed. “It’s good to hear you laugh. See you later.”

“Goodbye, Merlin.”

xxxXxxx

Over the next week, Merlin noticed Gwen softening toward Arthur. Things were still awkward between them, but she was smiling a bit more in their interactions. And he could see Arthur growing more confident and less depressed. He was glad his words had had their intended effect upon the both of them.

Then ten days after he’d talked to Gwen, he found her pacing in the corridor outside Arthur’s chambers after dinner. She turned to him and asked. “Is he in there?”

“He’s just starting dinner,” Merlin replied.

“Oh good. I mean, I’m glad he’s there. I want to talk to him but didn’t know if it was a good time.”

“Gwen.” He put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sure he’d be willing to put off dinner for you.”

She smiled. “Thank you, Merlin.”

“Good luck, Gwen.” He turned and left, hoping everything would go well between the two of them.

xxxXxxx

Arthur looked up when a knock sounded at his door. He fervently hoped it wasn’t Agravaine again. The man seemed to be sticking closer to him lately, and it was getting annoying. “Enter,” he called.

Gwen opened the door and stepped through. “Hello, Arthur,” she said as she closed the door behind her.

Arthur stood, dinner forgotten. “Guinevere,” he breathed, hardly believing his eyes.

She walked toward him. “Is now a good time to talk?”

“Of course.” Merlin could always re-heat his dinner for him.

“I—I just wanted to say, Arthur, that I forgive you and that I still love you. I want us to be together again, if we can.”

“Guinevere,” he rushed to her and took her hands. “That is all I want.”

“Oh, thank goodness.” Her eyes teared up. “I love you so much.”

Arthur took her in his arms and held her as she sobbed. He murmured loving things to her until she calmed down. Then he took his handkerchief and wiped her eyes. “I never stopped loving you, Guinevere,” he told her. She threw her arms around him and held on for dear life. It felt good to be in her arms again.

She pulled back and stared up at him. He couldn’t resist her any longer, so he bent down to press their lips together. She pressed back and soon they were kissing until they couldn’t breathe.

His arms slid down her back as he broke away to kiss her neck. “Marry me,” he whispered between kisses.

“Yes,” she replied immediately.

He picked her up and twirled her around. “Guinevere, you’ve just made me the happiest man in all of Camelot.” He bent down again to take her lips. The kiss grew heated, and he licked at her lips to gain entrance. She parted her mouth for him and he dived inside, glad to be again where he hadn’t for so long.

Her hands drifted up to his head to bring him impossibly closer. He groaned and held her tighter, his hands roaming up and down her back. This time when they broke apart, he nodded at the bed. She smiled shyly and nodded. He took her hand and led her over to the bed.

xxxXxxx

In the early morning, Merlin knocked softly on Arthur’s chamber door. He opened it carefully to see Arthur wrapped around Gwen in bed, both still sleeping. He smiled as he closed the door and went back to Gaius’s chambers. Breakfast could wait.


End file.
